Bleach New Story
by Anduplex
Summary: Bleach Oc's Story. These are just a series of roleplays that me and my friends do for the anime Bleach. We have been doing this for 5 years, but over time things changed and alot of our friends don't do this anymore, so we had to take them out of the story. We do include real character from the show. If you want to know more about it, or possibly get involved, PM me. Anyways ENJOY!
1. Never Let Rangiku Make Tea

It was an average day in the Seireitei. Koga was walking through the market with Haku. He occasionally stopped to take a look at the goods some of the local merchants had in stock. Hmmmm..." He glanced over at his friend. "Hey Haku? What do you think of this necklace here?"

The small girl looked over and examined the piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful, but it's quite expensive." she sighed.

Koga smirked and looked over at the merchant. "Excuse me sir. I'd like to buy this necklace for my friend here."

Haku blushed, "Oh no," she said. "I really don't need it, please don't waste your money on me. I really don't deserve it and i would feel terrible if you spent any money on me." she waved off the gesture, obviously flustered.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Nonsense. You deserve it and besides it's not THAT expensive. You've helped me get thorough some tough times. And...I just thought i'd get you something nice."

"I suppose it's alright, sorry for causing you the trouble." Haku replied smiling at him with a more worried face than happy.

He gave her a happy smile and handed the man the money. He took the necklace in his hands and put it around her neck. "It looks great on you. I think the pink stones really suit you."

Haku's cheeks matched the color of the stone, she looked at the ground and smiled softly. "Thank you." Looking up she gave one more meaningful smile. "Shall we continue, we still have our captains errands to run."

"Sure. I wouldn't want to get on Captain Kuchiki or Hitsugaya's bad side" He began to walk forward feeling his formerly scarred cheek.

"What's wrong?" Haku looked confusingly at Koga

"No it's nothing. I just cant believe the scar is gone. No more throbbing pain..." He moved his hand away from his cheek. "And I owe it all to you. You helped me heal this scar and I cant thank you enough for it."

"I still don't understand though, How did I help you heal it?"

"I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't heal this scar until I found something or..." his cheeks became rosy. "...or someone that could make me truly happy and made me forget the past."

Haku became flustered. "I'm glad i could make you really happy, I mean that's what friends do right."

He smiled. "Yeah. It is what friends do." He adjusted his belt and continued on his way. "So what is it we need to get again?"

"Well we got almost everything, we just need to pick up some tea." Haku said happily. walking along side Koga.

"Well it's tea we need I know just the place to get some. This place has the best tea for miles." Koga walked ahead leading the way.

Haku followed contently. "I love choosing the tea, i always like trying new kinds." She giggled slightly as she spoke.

Koga chuckled. "Then you're gonna love this place. They have all kinds of tea. Green, gray, ginseng, jasmine, heck they even have catnip. If it's a form of tea they have it."

After running their errands the two made their way back. "Well I'm gonna take this stuff to Captain Kuchiki. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Alright, oh yes, would you like to join Otonashi and I for tea later?"

He smiled. "Sure I don't see why not." He waved as he walked off to the Squad 6 barracks.

Haku waved back smiling, automatically turning to walk into squad 10 barracks.

Later that night Koga went out to meet with Haku and Miki as agreed. "I hope Haku likes the tea as much as I do."

"You're here, unfortunately Otonashi got caught up in some work. I guess it will be just you and me." Haku bowed, stepping so Koga could enter her room.

He walked into the room and took a seat. "So have you tried the tea yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to try it with you for the first time since you introduced it." She said closing the door and walking to the table set with tea. "Unfortunately I wanted to get all my work finished so I didn't have to cancel this or make you wait, so Matsumoto made the tea today."

Koga shot her a worried look. "...Matsumoto made this tea...?" He began to shiver. "It's just tea...nobody can mess up tea..."

"I suppose..." Haku stared at the tea in the cup. "I believe in Matsumoto, I should at least try it" She took a small sip and made a displeased face before blinking a few times. She added a bit more sugar and tried it again. "It's not the best, but it's edible and she did this so, I could finish my work, I should at least drink some of it." She smiled.

He sighed in releif. "Thank goodness." He poured himself a small cup of the tea and took a cautious sip. "You're right. It's not bad...just add a bit of sugar." He drank more of the tea and began to ponder. "Hey Haku?..."

Haku looked at her friend with a smile, sitting as properly as she could. "Yes Hiroyama?"

"Have I ever shown you my bankai?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"No you haven't, in fact I didn't even know you had a Bankai." Haku looked shocked.

"Oh that's right. I never even told you I could use bankai." He began to mess with the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Oh are you going to show me now, that would be lov-" Haku smiled, swaying back and forth.

Koga held her steady. "Haku are you alright? "

"I-I don't know, I feel dizzy..." She trailed off. She was warm and her face was flushed red. With lidded eyes she stared at Koga. "I'm sorry Koga, I'm such a terrible host." She laughed, calling him his first name.

"Hey now. You shouldn't say stuff like that." He shot a sten gaze and then looked over at the teapot. "I knew it. I knew i didnt trust that tea."

He began to easily shake her. "Haku stay with me. Everything is going to be okay."

"You're so nice, thank you for being with me right now." Haku placed a hand on Koga's cheek where his scar had been. "You really are important to me."

Koga's cheeks became flushed and he placed a hand on top of her own, gently clutching it. "You're very important to me too Haku..." He met her gaze with one of his own. and smiled a bit.

"I dont know what I would do without you." He slowly inched forward and kissed her softly on the mouth.

As Koga pulled away, Haku could feel her face was warmer than before. She looked at him through half lidded eyes, her mouth slit slightly agape. "Koga..." She said, after a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "I think I might love you."

Koga looked at her in suprise. "Haku..." After he had processed what she had said he relaxed a bit. "I had never really known love before but...I think I love you too."

Haku kissed Koga one more time, holding him close. As she parted she closed her eyes, her arms falling limp at her sides


	2. Shower Time

Haku felt the warmth on her face, and could see the light slipping into her eyes as she opened them slowly. She looked over at her clock it read seven in the morning. She rubbed the last of the sleep from her eyes and slowly stood from her futon mattress.

"What happened last night? My head is killing me." High said quietly as she clutched her head and held herself steady. _'I'll just go take a shower, that will make me feel better.'_

She carried a light pink towel with her as she opened a door behind her. Inside there was a large traditional Japanese bath. She closed the door behind her just as her front door slid open.

"Haku, are you in here?" A quiet voice said. Koga stepped through and looked around at her room. The futon was left out and the tea from last night was still sitting out, but Haku was nowhere to be found.

_'She left her stuff lying around and disappeared, I guess I should clean up a little.'_

He started to fold up the futon, remembering back to the night before.

_**"You're very important to me too Haku..." He met her gaze with one of his own. and smiled a bit.**_

_**"I dont know what I would do without you." He slowly inched forward and kissed her softly on the mouth.**_

_**As Koga pulled away, Haku could feel her face was warmer than before. She looked at him through half lidded eyes, her mouth slit slightly agape. "Koga..." She said, after a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "I think I might love you."**_

_**Koga looked at her in suprise. "Haku..." After he had processed what she had said he relaxed a bit. "I had never really known love before but...I think I love you too."**_

He smiled turning a bit red. By the time his flashback had ended, he was finished picking up. He looked at the clock, sitting on the small table. It read seven forty-five in the morning, next to the clock was a picture of Haku, Miki, Lenny, and a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

They were standing together, in front of Urahara's shop in the world of the living, wearing human clothing and smiling. Miki and Lenny stood next to each other.

Miki looking as cool as she usually did, with a small smile pasted on her face, she wore a red t-shirt and black jeans with her hair tied in low pigtails.

Lenny had and hand on her shoulder and was smiling brightly at her, his eyes closed and hair tied back, he wore a black t-shirt and black jacket with black pants.

Next to them were the girl and Haku, Haku wore a light pink dress with a pale yellow bow. Her hair was long, and tied up in a ponytail by a red ribbon, she was smiling happily, a small blush flashing on her cheeks. He'd never seen her so happy before.

The blue hair girl had her arms around Haku, smiling a huge smile. She held up a peace sign and was looking directly at the camera as if she were winking. She had blue hair and eyes, in face all of what she was wearing was blue. Blue shirt over a black tank top, blue jeans, and a light blue bunny clip in her hair.

Koga heard a door open behind him, he turned around. There stood Haku, in nothing but light pink towel, her hair dripping wet and her face flushed bright red. The towel was wrapped tightly around her, but there was barely a figure to be seen.

"I-I'm sorry!" Koga yelled as he turned around and covered his eyes, "I didn't see anything I swear!"

"U-um... it's alright, I-I just um- need to grab m-my clothes is a-all." Haku stuttered, she made her way to her dresser in the far corner of the room, unfortunately it was right behind where Koga was standing.

"I-I'm sorry I showed up and just let myself in." Koga took a step back and bumped into Haku.

He uncovered his eyes and turned, he trying to catch her but ended up falling with her as well. Koga was leaning over Haku, as she lay on the ground, her towel had shifted exposing some but not all of her body.

His eyes grew bigger as he stared at her, he assumed she didn't have a figure or she had the figure of a little girl. But as far as his eyes could see he was wrong. She had curves, and where he though she was flat chested he was wrong. Although they weren't reletively big, it was obvious they were there.

The way she looked with a small amount of light hitting the water on her pale skin, it made her glow. Her short hair sprawled out on the floor, framing her head with bright purple. Her bright green eyes huge and staring directly back at him. The red blush covering her cheeks. She looked beautiful.

He started to lean down, and move closer and closer to her face, making it turn an even darker shade of red. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest, but there was another beating, I was her's. He held reached over and grapped her hand, holding it gently in his.

"Hiro-" Before Haku could finish getting his name out, Koga had closed the remaining distance as he connected their lips. He entertwined their fingers and pressed himself closer to her

Haku's eyes widened as her memories of last night flood back into her thoughts. She slowly relaxed and slipped into the kiss, closing her eyes, she started to kiss him back best she could. But of course, this was her first time actually kissing anyone and remembering it.

After a few minutes the two separated, they looked at eachother for a minute before Koga climbed off of her. He turned away and sat with his back towards her. His face was red and his heart was still beating.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he stared at the ground.

Haku came out of her daze and sat up, pulling the towel back over her. She grabbed her clothes that were laying next to her, scattered from the fall. Slowly she began to get dressed, standing and turning away from Koga.

"It's ok..." she said softly, her face was also bright red and her heart was beating out of her chest."

Koga stood and walked to the front door. "I'm sorry for the surprise and everything, I guess I'll see you later." With that, he was gone.


	3. Anri Returns

Haku sat on her porch directly outside of her room. She stared up at the gray sky, holding a cup of tea in her hands. "I hope it doesn't rain." she sighed, slowly taking a sip.

Koga walked around the seireitei, bored out of his mind. "I hope it doesn't rain..." as that last word left his mouth he felt a drop of rain touch his head. "Dammit I spoke too soon." pretty soon it began to pour down. "the day I didn't bring my umbrella...just my luck I guess."

Haku slipped back inside, shaking off the little rain that had caught her. It started raining heavily, pour buckets. "Anri would have loved it, she would be the only one out there running and playing while others hid from it." she laughed to herself, getting rather sad and looking up at the sky again. "I wonder where she is and how she is doing."

Koga paid the rain no mind. He stopped to examine the birds flying overhead. After a while he continued along his way. "I wonder how long it's gonna come down like this...it's not good for the birds."

Roars of laughter, and the sound of jumping into a puddle energetically echoed through the streets. "I'm back!" The voice said cheerfully, repeating like a broken record. The blue haired figure danced through the streets, accidently bumping into a brown haired man. "I'm back!" She screamed, grabbing the man's hand before dragging him along with her. She just seemed *so* happy. The energy around her was like a ray of sunshine, even though it was raining so fiercely. Anri stopped at a house, looking back at him. "You can go now, but you should really meet Haku! Assuming you don't know her already. I'm Anri! AH! I haven't seen Haku in so long!" The girl squealed, jumping up and down with glee, before running into the house. She spotted the purple haired girl, before running up to her, hugging her from behind. "Haku!" Anri screamed. "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!"

Haku let out a yelp and fell to the ground screaming. "Anri?! But you died! How're you here now?" she stood and grabbed Anri's hand. "You are real, you're not fake." Starting to cry Haku jumped into Anri's arms, cry and screaming and collapsing to the floor as Anri held her.

Anri let out one of her signature laughs as soon as they hit the ground, holding her dear friend close. "Of course I'm not fake silly! If I was fake, would you be able to hug me. Besides, I'm awesome. I can't be fake!" Anri kicked her feet in the air, finding Haku's comment incredibly funny. "Haku, stop crying. Come on, I'm back... don't cry! Gah! I missed you so much! It was really lonely where I was, but I met a bunch of cool people, and it was just, ohmygosh~!"

"I can't stop crying, I'm sad and happy and confused all at the same time. and it's all your fault." Haku screamed wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." Haku said with a slight whimper as she stood up.

Koga looked on in confusion. "Did I miss something? Haku who is this woman?"

Anri sat up, smiling up at Haku. "I'll explain everything later, I promise!" She quickly turned to Koga, giving him a mischievous grin. "I'm Anri! So you do know her! Haku is my best friend. It's nice to meet you. I would get up off the floor, but I'm afraid it's far too comfortable."

"Hiroyama, you're drenched." Haku rushed into the rain forming a force field of reitchi around her, she grabbed Koga's hand and gently tugged. "Please come inside and dry off."

Koga scratched his head and complied. Once he dried off he introduced himself. "Anyway my name is Koga Hiroyama, 6th seat of squad 6. I'm kind of new here but Haku helped me get acclimated."

Haku was busy making tea, but looked over her shoulder at Koga, a small blush formed and she looked away, pretending to be busy.

Anri gave a very soft smile, looking over at Haku. "She did a similar thing for me..." she said softly. She noticed the small blush, a grin forming on her lips, "so, fill me in Haku. Are the two of you... yah know?" Anri asked, winking at her playfully.

"Ah, What?!" Haku said knocking over a cup of tea. She yelped as the hot tea hit her hand, she held it in her other hand. "I'm sorry, I can be quite clumsy at times."

Koga stood and went over to look at Haku's hand. "Are you alright?" He scrutinized her hand and sighed. "Please be more careful."

Anri jumped up, and ran over to her. "Haku... you're never this clumsy..." Anri frowned, looking very serious. She looked at Koga, a soft smile on her lips, before looking at Haku. She already liked the idea of the two together.

"I'm sorry, I'm alright though, don't worry about me." She smiled and shrugged it off.

Koga smiled at Haku. "Look I'll finish making the tea. I'm sure you'd much rather catch up with your friend anyway."

"Are you sure that is fine, I don't want to bother you with it."

"Really it's no problem at all. I could make tea in my sleep." He gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned his attention to the tea and left Haku and Anri to catch up.

Anri smiled softly, grabbing Haku's hand. "He's offering like a gentleman Haku. Let's go talk. We have so much to catch up on!" She looked at Koga, ruffling his hair before pulling Haku away.

"Anri, I don't mean to be rude by asking, but where have you been all this time?

Anri sat down, leaning a bit. "With a group of people. I was pretty put of it the entire time, so I don't really recall... but, I remember being in this warehouse like place..." Anri ran her fingers through the back of her head, feeling the short hairs run through her fingers. "But, that's not really important. So, the two of you... are you? You didn't answer my question very well." Anri giggled.

Haku looked down and stayed silent for a minute, darting her eyes back and forth before speaking. "I-I'm not sure b-but I-I suppose." Haku stuttered, her face a deep crimson color.

Koga walked into the room with the teapot and some teacups on a large tray and placed it on the table. "The tea is done. Please enjoy there's some sugar if you need it."

"Thanks!" Anri said sweetly, pouring a glass for herself, before grabbing the sugar, scooping an insanely large amount in her tea. "So. What have I missed in my absence?" Anri asked, sipping her tea.

"It's quite a long story." Haku looked down at her tea, "You see, Otonashi went blind and lost all her soul reaper abilities. I hear from her ever now and again, but she can't hear my actual voice or see me unless I am in a physical body. And Stiles, well he just disappeared without a word, and he never said anything." Haku said sadly, tear stinging her eyes.

Anri's eyes widened, before looking down. She reached Haku's cheek from the other side of the table, before squeezing her nose playfully. "No need to get all teary eyed. You have me and... I'll just call you Ko-Chan..." Anri grinned, though it soon formed into a frown. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. It was unfair to you..."

"I'm alright, although my nose hurts now." she rubbed her nose, grabbing a tissue and sneezing into it. "But it has been lonely, I'm just happy I have you here now." she smiled.

"And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I missed all of you so much!" Anri grinned ear to ear, her eyes gleaming. "How about Hisagi, and Renji? Are they okay? Especially Hisagi! I missed him dearly!"

"They are fine, I think you should go see them and let them know you are back." Haku said calmly. staring directly at Anri.

Anri got up, "Then, I shall leave the two of you alone. I think I'll visit Renji first, and spend the rest of the day with my little tattooed lover." Anri winked, before looking at Koga. "It was nice to meet you, Ko-Chan~" Anri sang, before walking off. "Bye Haku!"

Koga scratched his head. "Well she seems nice..." He extended his hand, offering to help Haku up. "I guess that makes ine more person I'll have to learn more about. So are you hungry? "

"Hiroyama, can I ask you a question?" Haku looked him dead in the eye, the smile disappeared and was placed by a worried look. "What are we now? After what happened? What are we?"

Koga locked eyes with her. He didn't know what to say. "Well that depends..." He looked a way momentarily. "Did you mean what you said?"

"O-of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Haku blushed and looked down at her half empty teacup. "Did you mean it too?"

Koga tried to keep from smiling but his flushed cheeks wouldn't allow it. "Yes...I did..." He scratched at his hair. " I was sad for a long time...but you helped me learn to smile again. I don't know where I'd be without you Haku."

She looked at him eyes wide and a small smile across her face. "I'm glad I could help you, although now I'm not sure where we stand, but I want to continue to make you happy. How can I do that?" She replied in a weak voice.

He smiled warmly. "All you have to do is be you. And..." He became tense and nervous. ".. a-as long as I can be near you, I'll be happy."

"Then I hate to be a bother and I know I am a burden a lot and I mess up sometimes, but please let me stay by your side?" Haku looked at the ground and shut her eyes tight. She could feel the heat rising to her face and her heart was beating fast, She felt like she couldn't even look at him.

He hugged her and whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way...I - I love you Haku."

"I-I love you too." she felt relieved and she looked up at him and smiled, hugging him back and pulling him closer.

He looked at her face and smiled. "Hey you know what? You're really cute when you're blushing." He touched her cheek locked eyes with her.

She placed her hand on his, and stammered to find the right words to say, trying not to make eye conatact, she was squirming from how close the two actually were to eachother.

He smiled and touched foreheads with her. "When I'm with you I feel like I'm invincible. I'm truly happy. As long as I have you...I'll never be sad again."


End file.
